¿Que tiene que ver Sasuke?
by sopii-chan
Summary: ¿Por que Sakura sale con Sasuke?, ¿Qué tiene el que yo no tenga?, Bien... eso ya es pasado, Naruto sale con Hinata, hasta que la adorable Ojiblanca se esté fijando de verdad en Sasuke. [NaruHina] [SasuSaku] [NejiTen] [KibaIno] [ShikaTema]


"**¿Qué tiene que ver Sasuke?"**

Hola gente bonita oxo, Les quiero presentar mi primer (Inner: Y patético) Fic nxn Bien… Yo… yo… .. No se que decir TT –corre en círculos-

Akamaru: -la persigue- oxo

¿Qué hace el perro aquí? .. Bien… Vamos con el Fic xD

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen oxo.**

**- **"(owo) (owo)" – Son los pensamientos de cada Baka oxo

(Perdonad mi término xD)

- (owo) (owo)  -Son Las palabras de los personajes, a shep ò3o.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"**No seas un baka…"**

Naruto salía de su hogar con su estómago lleno de una clásica sopa, su adorado Rámen.

Era un chico de cabello rubio, ojos celestes y una linda sonrisa de triunfo. El día no podía ser más perfecto… El sol brillando, lindas chicas pasaban a su lado… ¿Pero qué¿Desde cuando se preocupaba por otras chicas que no sean Hinata?, Bien… No importaba… El día era generalmente perfecto… Hasta que cierto chico Uchiha se topó con el feliz ojiazul.

Mira por donde caminas, Sasuke baka –Dijo Naruto esperando la respuesta del "efusivo" chico.

Hmm… -Dijo Sasuke, con su frialdad de siempre, luego sin más vueltas siguió su camino.

Sasuke era un chico con un cabello azul azabache (N/A: Negro azul… lo mismo… lo mismo… xD), ojos azul oscuro y con MUUCHA fama con las chicas, era frío e intimidante, no hablaba mucho, y generalmente estaba solo.

¡¿Qué¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!–Dijo Naruto enojado- ¡Aun no termino contigo!

No tengo tiempo… Tengo… Una cita… -Dice Sasuke volteándose a darle a Naruto una sonrisa patética, luego sigue caminando.

¿Qué? –susurra Naruto- ¿Una cita con quien…?

Sasuke va con su típica sonrisa intimidante y sigue caminando sin escuchar las boberías de Naruto.

- "Averiguare de que se trata…" –Pensó maliciosamente el "astuto" rubio.

Siguió a Sasuke por el camino normal que llevaba hacia el puesto de Ramen, y Naruto preguntándose que haría Sasuke en el tan amado puesto, iba siguiéndolo por detrás de unas plantas hasta que Neji lo asusto por atrás

Neji Hyuuga era un chico alto, bastante guapo, ojiblanco, cabello largo y su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de Sasuke.

-Hola... -dijo con odio y angustia al recordar que Naruto tenía noviazgo con su tan odiada prima, haciéndole creer que si contraen matrimonio llegaría a tener una mas alta jerarquía que el.

-¿Que kuso quieres? -dijo molesto el chico.

Se que sigues a Sasuke… -Ríe maliciosamente- Y yo se que hará…

¿Qué cosa? –dice Naruto curiosamente.

Saldrá con Hinata… Por su puesto… -ríe para sus adentros-

¿Qué…? –dice Naruto desconcertado- …

Lo que oyes… No creo que quieras ver a Hinata sal… -Neji fue interrumpido por un golpe de Naruto- …Pero que Kuso…

No quería enterarme de esto por ti… -Sollozo Naruto- Adiós…

Naruto se fue triste sabiendo que la persona que amaba se había ido con Sasuke.

"Bien… Ese golpe valió la pena…" –Pensó Neji con una sonrisa perversa.

Naruto no lo podía creer, su amor, la persona que hacía feliz su vida, se había ido con su más grande enemigo. Esa noche Naruto se recostó sobre su cama sin ganas de nada pensando en que habría hecho mal para que Hinata le hiciera eso.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke llego al adorado puesto de Ramen, y para la sorpresa de todos, allí estaba la pelirrosa esperando a tal Uchiha._

_-Hola Sasuke… -Dijo Sakura en un tono nervioso y con la cara sonrojada._

_-Hola… -Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su oído para susurrarle- …Cariño…_

_Estas palabras hicieron que la hermosa chica sonrojara._

_-Sasuke… Eres muy lindo conmigo… -Dijo la pelirrosa sonrojada y a la vez feliz._

_Mientras, Neji iba camino buscando a Hinata, luego de recorrer unas calles, la encontró tomando un helado._

_-Prima… -le dice Neji fríamente- Lamento decirte esto… Pero… Naruto…_

_Ho-hola Pri-primo… ¿Qué m-me decías d-de N-Naruto-Kun?__–Dijo Hinata con su típico nerviosismo._

_Hinata era de esas chicas calladas, no decía nada si no era realmente necesario, era tímida, lo que significa que es muy callada, cabello largo, ojiblanca como Neji._

_-Ah si… Lo lamento… Pero… Naruto… Está saliendo con Haruno Sakura… De verdad lo lamento… -Dijo Neji Creyendo que eso rompería su relación para siempre._

_A-ah… -Hinata se puso a llorar desconsoladamente y salió corriendo hacia su hogar._

_Mientras, en el bosque ubicado fuera de la ciudad, Kiba__, un guapo muchacho, y unas extrañas rayas en su cara, estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, acompañado de su perro Akamaru, el cual le fue regalado en su nacimiento._

_-Kiba... -decía una voz dulce._

_- ¿Quien es? -dice sin asustarse._

_- ¿Quien crees...? -dice otra vez la misma dulce voz, esta vez provenía detrás de El muchacho._

_Ino... -le dice sonriente._

_Luego antes de que pasen más de 5 segundos, Ino, una muchacha rubia y muy guapa, ya se había lanzado a sus brazos a besarlo._

_Ino… Te amo… Y lo sabes… -le susurra Kiba en el oído._

_Lo se… -le dice Ino sonriente._

_Fin del FlashBack_

Por Ahí, una muchacha caminaba sola y tranquila por las oscuras calles de Konoha, dirigiéndose al hogar de los Nara.

-Creo que aquí es- Decía Temari. Una chica alta y de cabello dorado.

La chica golpeo la puerta, al instante salio un chico de pelo tomado y con cabello negro.

-¿Y para que me hiciste venir a estas horas a tu hogar? –

Preguntaba Temari un poco enfadada.

-Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio.-Dijo Shikamaru, saliendo de su hogar y dirigiéndose a las calles de Konoha.

-Si es tan importante… ¿¡Por qué no me llamaste tan solo un poco más temprano!? -Decía Temari casi rugiendo mientras el pobre Shikamaru trataba de retroceder un poco.

-…Es que…Tenia unos asuntos, demasiado problemáticos…-

-Bueno… ¿Y que es eso TAN importante que me debes decir? -Preguntaba la chica un poco mas calmada.

-Pues…No se como decirte esto…-El chico se sonrojaba cada vez mas. Y así, confundía aun más a Temari.

-Podrías… ¿Apresurarte tan solo un poco mas?...Le dije a Kankuro que volvería mas temprano hoy…

- Está bien, será mejor que mañana te lo diga…

-… … ¿¡SOLO POR ESTO ME HICISTE CAMINAR POR MEDIA HORA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!? -Decía Temari aun más furiosa, no soportaba que alguien le hiciera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

-Bueno, está bien… ¿Te sentirás mejor si te acompaño a tu casa? - Le pregunto Shikamaru a la chica que se sonrojaba.

Cuando los dos jóvenes salieron de Konoha, hubo un silencio algo incomodo, los dos hablaron todo el camino hacia la salida de Konoha (Que no fue muy largo) Sobre como habían sido los exámenes Chunin.

El chico pensaba en confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Temari, pero no podía. Rompería el silencio mañana.

Mientras que Shikamaru se decidía, Temari sacaba conclusiones¿Qué quería decirle Shikamaru?, no es que fuera de vida o muerte, pero naturalmente, Temari se moría de curiosidad.

-Bien, creo que ya llegamos, es aquí ¿No? -Decía Shikamaru parando en una casa que parecía muy grande, es algo normal, su hermano menor era el Kazekage.

-Si, nos vemos mañana, recuérdalo, MAS temprano-Decía la chica entrando a su hogar.

-Sayonara-Dijeron los dos jóvenes en coro.

Cuando Temari entro y Shikamaru se fue, había "algo" que había faltado, quizás los dos querían despedirse de alguna manera más "expresiva", pero, quizás mañana habría algo más.

Al día siguiente, cada cual por su lado (N/A: Adoro escribir eso -), Hinata, comiendo su tazón de helados, Naruto, sin comer Ramen , Sasuke y Sakura , "felices" De la vida con eso... Kiba e Ino... Bien... Para decir verdad, su relación era perfecta según ellos... Shikamaru y Temari... Bien... No podemos decir nada de su relacion... Bien, cambiando de tema.

Naruto desperto en la mañana agobiado, aunque, era un mal día para estar triste. Los pájaros cantaban, niños jugando a "esquivar el Kunai"... Pero no, Naruto estaba triste, y hasta que se arregle esto, nadie podrá cambiarla el humor a Naruto... Pobre... y Hinata no estaba mejor. Hinata lloraba a mares mientras comia helado y veia una novela.

-Por favor Shesuka... No me abandones... -Dijo el tipo de la telenovela.

-Nunca lo haré... -dijo la tipa casi a mares.

-N-nunca lo ha-haré... -Solloso Hinata, Quien se identificaba mucho con aquella muchacha.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Fin del primer capitulo, a shep -U Bien… Como se darán cuenta… soy de lo menos imaginativa .. … NADA DE NADA podría haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de mis co-autoras:

**Miko (Seh, siempre te diré así xD)**

**Y Javi - (Siempre te he dicho igual o-o")**

Dejen Reviews, críticas… opiniones… Una felicitación… Tal vez un par de ayuditas… -silva- xD.

Adiós o-o, se despide su cariñosa amiga, Sopa -

P.D: Como alfombras o-o

P.D de la P.D: Decidme Sopii-chan xD


End file.
